I Never Knew
by Jacobsotherhalf13
Summary: Emmett used to bully Bella because he liked her. one day he went too far and she moved to pheonix. She moves back planning to have revenge on Emmett but she falls in love in the process.AH.OOC.NO ANGST. On Hiatus.
1. Payback's a Bitch

**BPOV**

I officially hate my life!! My mom is marrying a man named Phil and he is a major league baseball player so he moves around a lot. My mom told me that I could go with them but I knew she would not be happy so I decided to live with my dad, Charlie.

It's not that Forks is a bad place, I just had too many bad memories there. Since 3rd grade people used to tease me about my acne, glasses, lack of boobs, frizzy hair and overalls. The worst of the teasing came from the popular group which included Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley. The only people in that group that were somewhat nice to me were Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper.

The worst part was that I had a major crush on Emmett Cullen, I still do. One day in 8th grade I just couldn't take it anymore.

_Flashback_

_I was running down the hallway trying to get to Algebra when all of a sudden I bump into someone's chest. I looked up it was Emmett with his short brown hair, perfect teeth, sparkly blue eyes, and his very muscular body for an 8__th__ grader._

"_Hey pizza face, watch where you're going!" he exclaimed. As he walked past me I accidentally had my foot out and he tripped on it. When he stood back up he was fuming._

"_What the hell is your problem you clumsy ass shitface. You're just mad because you will never get a boyfriend because your face is too ugly to look at. Seriously are you even a girl? You sure as hell don't look like one. They're called boobs, get some." He yelled_

_I heard people laughing behind me so I turned my head to see who it was. Edward, Lauren, Emmett, and Jessica were laughing at me while the rest of the group looked at me with hurt in their eyes. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I grabbed all of my stuff and ran home._

"_Hey sweetie. What are you doing home? What's the matter?" said my very concerned dad. _

"_Dad I can't take it anymore. I am going to live with mom."_

"_Ok honey. I will give her a call."_

_End of Flashback_

Now I am sitting in my room getting ready for my first day of senior year at Forks High, looking in the mirror. The guys said I was the "Perfect Woman" although I thought I was average. Underneath my attitude I am really shy. I have long hair that stops in the middle of my back. It is a light reddish- brown on the top layers and darker bottom layers(**on profile)**, Green eyes that are hidden behind my long lashes, red plump lips, long legs, and white creamy skin. I pierced my belly button and I have tramp stamp that is a swan with angel wings. I also do all types of dance, gymnastics, play guitar, and sing. I developed curves and my boobs actually grew into a D cup. I am beginning to think that going to Forks High will be fun. I get to show everyone who made fun of me how much I have changed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, towel dried my hair, put very light make up on, and got dressed. I needed an outfit that would wow everyone. I chose a purple corset top, dark blue boot cut jeans, a necklace with a black rose on it, purple pumps, and plastic black bracelets**(on profile)**. I went downstairs, grabbed a granola and got in my car that I received from Phil **(on Profile)**. I turned the key in the ignition and blasted Like This by Kelly Rowland.

_Ladies and gentlemen  
Kelly's back_

Told y'all I was gonna bump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this (uh-uh)  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies)  
You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this  
See I told y'all y'all was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this

Ladies, drama, leave it - home  
If he ain't got it right by now scratch him - off  
They just called me  
Said it's about - twenty strong  
They standing at the door don't wanna take us - on  
The ring let it go 'bout three months ago  
The pain the stressin'  
Ain't in me no more  
The girl that they used to know - done changed  
Now they sayin' Ms. before they reachin' my name

Told y'all I was gonna bump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this (uh-uh)  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies)  
You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this  
See I told y'all y'all was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hits like this

See satellite 664  
Came up real slow  
Put a good game on me  
Told him pa'tna don't get too close  
So comfortable 'cause the quick ain't for me  
Got my girls all here  
With me so spare me please all your personal info  
I ain't thinking about love  
I just wanna get it up  
Pop a bottle talk a lotta bullish and let's  
Let's go

Told y'all I was gonna bump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this (uht-uh)  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies)  
You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this  
See I told y'all y'all was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it  
Wait a minute mutha...

Oooh  
Tonight ain't feeling no (stress)  
To my girls that's lookin' their best (oooo)  
Won't chu go and show it off for us (yeaah)  
Ladies go and throw yo hands up (up)  
And if he's all in your head  
Just forget all the thangs that he said (uh)  
Girl this is yours (uh)  
Do whateva you want to (uh)  
(yo, yo) Ladies go and throw yo hands up

_[Eve]__  
Hear these words out my mouth now  
Tell you how it's going down  
Kelly E-v-e we comin' through and got 'em bowin' down  
Ladies can you feel it  
It's an athemn you can bounce around  
Give you just a second take ya breath...(draws breath)  
Bring it back now  
Dudes get excited  
Seein' what they like  
Hopin' they the one you choose  
Hope they get invited  
Late night rendezvous is alright  
But we lovin' how the club vibratin'  
It's enticin'  
Let the beat knock  
Trust me we ain't gon' stop  
Here 'til the light's up  
Watch us take over the spot  
Few mad looks from the chicks you know  
And from them dudes who be jealous of a chick with dough  
Pop another bottle for dem  
Keep my life movin'  
No time for the drama  
Watch me blow through dem  
I know I sound confident  
I'm s'posed to though  
Do it big  
How we live  
Kelly told you so  
C'mon_

Now I told y'all I was gonna bump like this  
Y'all didn't think that I could bump like this  
Said I told y'all I was gonna bump like this  
Turn around then I make it jump like this (All my ladies)  
You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this (uh-uh)  
Y'all didn't think that I could make it bump like this (uh-uh)  
See I told y'all y'all was gonna jump like this  
How you not gon' know it when it hit like this  
(How you not gon' know it when it...hit like this)

By the time the song finished, I had arrived at Forks High. Everyone was staring at me in my car but I caught the eyes of one familiar group, The Popular group. Jessica and Lauren still had the same fake blond hair, fake boobs, and dull blue eyes. They were dressed like total skanks. I noticed Alice's small frame, short black hair, and green eyes. She was beautiful. Rosalie and Jasper looked like models with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Edward still had the same bronze hair and green eyes but his body was much more muscular. Then I saw him. Standing there was Emmett Cullen. He looked HOTTTT! He had the same short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was VERY muscular. Through his tight black tshirt you can see his perfectly sculpted 8 pack and pecs. He was huge. He was smiling and you can see he cute little dimples. This revenge thing is not going too well.

**EMPOV**

"Emmett, get your ass up!!!" yelled Edward.

"Alright you douche!!" I yelled back

I got up and took a shower. After throwing on a plain black shirt the said "I am kind of a Big Deal around here", jeans, and converse I went downstairs to see Alice tapping her foot.

"For the football team captain and quarterback, you are really slow. Come on we r gonna be late." She whined.

" Damn Alice, why are you in such a hurry?" I asked

"Bella is back in Forks and she is going to our school!" she squealed while jumping up and down.

I just stared at her then walked to my car. Bella is coming back. I had known her since 3rd grade but I was not very nice to her because she was not much of a looker. I used to had a huge crush on her though. I still do. I used to bully her because I did not want anyone to know that I liked her. The day she moved because of me, I was crushed. She moved and it was all my fault. Now she is coming back and she probably hates me.

I parked my jeep in the school parking lot and walked over to where our group was standing.

"Dude did you hear that Bella is coming back. Tyler said that when he delivered at the Swan's house, the hottest girl in the whole friggin universe answered the door." Said Mike.

"We will just have to see about that." said Edward looking at a car that had a license plate that said 'Chief's daughter'. Here it goes. She turned off her car and stepped . My. God.

Every man's wet dream just walked out of that car. She had light and dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, big green eyes, long eyelashes, red plump lips and the cutest nose I have ever seen. Her body was tight. She had to at least wear D cup, a perfectly round butt, a flat stomach that had a belly button ring in the middle, a tramp stamp, and long creamy legs. When I saw what she was wearing, I almost pounced on her right there. She had on a blue corset top that gave her amazing cleavage, tight jeans that showed off her ass, and "fuck me" pumps. She started walking towards me. She went up to my ear and said,

"Payback's a bitch." Then she licked my ear. I almost came right there. This is going to be an interesting year.


	2. The Plan and Phase One

**I kind of changed the direction of the story. I am so sorry. **

**BPOV**

What did I just do?! I went up to Emmett, licked his ear, and said "payback's a bitch". I thought it would help me with the revenge thing but it didn't. It went well until he moaned. When he moaned I lost it. It took all I had in me not to pounce on him. I walked to the front office where a woman with red hair was sitting.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she said not even looking up at me.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan. I am new here and I need my schedule please." She smiled warmly at me.

"You must be the Chiefs daughter welcome back. Here is your schedule. Good luck!"

I looked at my schedule and my first class was English. I walked into the classroom and gave the teacher my slip to sign.

"Ok Ms. Swan. Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." He said.

I looked over and saw Emmett with the biggest grin on his stupid, sexy face. I walked over to the seat next to him and sat down, looking the opposite direction. Then he spoke.

"Look Bella, I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you. I am extremely sorry for what I did to you. There is a reason I did it but I just can't tell you right now. Please can we be friends? I understand if you do not want to talk to me ever again though."

I turned my head to look at his face. I saw hurt, hope, and worry in his eyes. I could not deny those baby blues and I knew my revenge was failing.

"Okay Emmett. We can be friends but just do not screw with me." I said.

We smiled at each other then went back to listening to the teacher. The next three periods went really well. Emmett was in all of my classes. In my second period class, World History, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were in my class. They all apologized sincerely and we agreed to be friends. It seems that I was friends with the whole popular group except for Lauren and Jessica, because they are jealous of me for some reason and Mike because he is a creepy perv. I was walking out of French, heading to lunch when Alice and Rosalie pulled me to the side.

"Bella we need your help. We want to destroy Lauren and Jessica's life." Whispered Alice.

"I thought you guys were friends with them."

"Yah right. We hate though stupid sluts. We know you absolutely despise them so we could use your help," explained Rose.

"Hells Yah. I am in."

Their eyes lit up at that comment. Instead of going to lunch we sat in Emmett's jeep to discuss our plan.

"Ok so our plan is to out show them with our talent. Me and Rose are cheerleaders so we can do some dance and a little bit of gymnastics but we are still better that Lauren and Jessica. Alice plays the drums and I play the guitar. We can also sing. We need to know what talents you have."

"I am a gymnast, I do all types of dance, I sing, and I dance." They stared at me with wide eyes.

We started talking about what we were going to do first. I was going to try out for cheer. Rose and Alice are co captains and already chose me as another co captain but Lauren and Jessica will not know that. At the end of the day, Rose told me to meet her and Alice on the bleachers on the football field to watch the football team practice. Emmett was apparently the captain and quarterback. He looked so sexy. He was wearing half of his uniform so you could see his perfect chest. Then the twin sluts went over to him and started running their claws all over him.

"Just another reason to take those bitches down huh Bella," explained Rose. I looked her confused. She just looked at me with disbelief.

"Come on Bella. We all know you like Emmett. You have been giving him googly eyes all day. Don't even try to deny it."

I kept my mouth shut because I knew she was right.

After practice was over, the guys and the girls headed to the gym for cheer tryouts.

"Hello I am Rosalie and this is Alice, Lauren and Jessica. Although me and Alice are the co captains, Lauren and Jessica with be in charge of telling you what to do before you show us your routines. For your tryouts today you will first do any moves we tell you to do. Then you will do a routine you have prepared for us to see you flexibility. First up is Ashley Johnson."

Through tryouts all of the girls except for Angela Weber were horrible. Everyone was laughing including the football team.

"Isabella Swan. You're up." Lauren said my name in disgust.

"I want you to do this routine. Front handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, full twisted layout. See if you can do that BELLA."

Everyone except for me, Rose and Alice gasped. Jessica actually thought that I could not do that. The football team was looking at me hoping that I could do it. I started doing the routine. Everyone was surprised when I stuck it.

"Whatever. Just give me your music for your routine."

I chose All Around Me by: Flyleaf. My routine was contemporary so it showed a lot of my flexibility. The music started.

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire runs in through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

When I finished I heard loud clapping, yelling and wolf whistling. Lauren and Jessica's jaws were touching the floor.

"I think we have found our other co captain. Congratulations Bella!" squealed Alice.


	3. Karaoke

**EMPOV**

Who knew Bella was so flexible. She looked so sexy with her shorts an tank top. When she was dancing all of her muscles were extending gracefully and it was so hot. After she changed and put her stuff into her bag, I walked over to her.

"Bells, you were absolutely amazing out there. I never knew you could."

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me." she said with a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"Well I know that you enjoy dancing very much." She arched one perfect eyebrow and said,

"How do you know?"

"Your face was so happy and peaceful. You look very beautiful while you are dancing."

At first I thought I had said something wrong but then I saw her blush. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me.

"Bella you do not have to be embarrassed. You are beautiful."

I started leaning towards her hesitantly. Then she started leaning towards me. When our lips were barely touching my hyperactive fucking sister had to interrupt.

"Bella we have something to talk to you about."

"What Alice." She growled. It was extremely sexy.

"In a month Forks is having music week. Each day is a different genre of music and two groups or people compete against each other each day. Everyone already established the groups. The groups are me, you, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward and Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. We have to crush them. Tonight we are going to practice our singing by doing Karaoke. Emmett go tell the guys." Said Alice a little too fast.

"Alright Alice, calm down. I'll see you tonight Bella." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

bebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebbebebebebebebebe

Us guys were waiting outside of the Karaoke bar when we saw Alice's Porsche. The girls started getting out of the car. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw Bella. Her beautiful hair was in a loose ponytail. She had on a grey kimono sleeve shirt that had a deep v neck that showed of her amazing cleavage. She had on a jean skirt that made her legs look like they went for miles. On her feet were suede grey boots that covered her calves. God she is so hot. She walked up to me and surprised me by taking my hand. We were having a lot of fun with karaoke. Everyone had gone except me and Bella. Now it was our turn. I started rapping the first.

Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?

Then Bella opened her mouth and sang beautifully.

I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place

I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)

Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'

We, were never meant to be baby we just happen  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes

Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average  
For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch?  
Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic

I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him

Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall  
(When it comes around)

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens, hey  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down  
Yeah

After the song ended we got a loud applause. Then all of a sudden Bella crushed her lips on mine.


	4. I have always loved you

**BPOV**

I just could not take it anymore. I kissed him. His lips were so soft. It was a quick kiss because we were on stage but it was the best kiss I have ever had.

We turned our head to the audience and our friends were smiling. Emmett grabbed my hand and walked me off stage.

"Bella can I talk to you outside for a minute." said Emmett. I just nodded. He took my hand again and led me outside of the Karaoke bar.

"Bella I have a confession to make. When I was younger I was madly in love with you but all of my friends thought you were a dork. So I made fun of you so my friends did not know. I was stupid and selfish and I am so sorry. The thing is I am still in love with you and that day you left has haunted me for 4 years. I am so sorry."

He looked like he was about to cry. Wait a second. HE LOVES ME. I lifted his chin you with my finger, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. Our lips molded perfectly together. He licked my bottom lip and granted him entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. We finally pulled away to breath.

"Emmett, I have loved you since the 3rd grade. When you yelled at me that day I just could not take it anymore. I thought you hated me so I did not say anything. Also," I leaned in close to his ear, " I still love you too."

He stared at me with wide eyes. He was about to kiss me again but freakin Alice interrupted.

"Finally you guys. It took you long enough. Hey Bella we are having a sleepover at my house so we can go over our songs and routines for the music week. There are not going to be any adults there because the students are judging us so we better get moving we are going to drive you home to get you some clothes." She was talking so fast I barely understood her.

"Alright Alice cool your jets. Let's go."

We stopped by my house and then went to the Cullens. When we got there I met Emmett, Edward, and Alice's parents. They were both very good looking and nice. They had a dance studio in their house so me and Rose went with Alice so we could change into our practicing outfits.

"ALICE! I am not practicing in that."

"Bella shut the fuck up and put it on."

I sucked my teeth and went to the bathroom to put it on **(on profile)**. It might be fun showing off my goodies to Emmett.

**EMPOV**

I am so happy right now. The girl I love loves me back. Me, Jasper, and Edward were sitting in the studio waiting for the girls. Edward brought me out of my trance.

" Dude, if you liked Bella, you could of just told us and we would of backed off."

"Yah we got your back man." Edward sighed.

" Seriously, how long does it t…. Oh my god!"

I looked in the direction that they were looking and I almost came in my pants. Bella was standing there with tight sweats, a sports bra, high tops, and a belly ring that was a music tape. Then she started stretching purposely sticking out her ass. When she did the splits I almost jumped her.

"Ok Bella, we need you to show Rose and I how to belly dance so we can get our hips relaxed."

"Ok sure."

She turned on Hips Don't Lie, and started rolling her hips from side to side to the beat. It was so sexy.

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting**

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

All of the girls started singing the songs and walking up to their men. And danced in front of them.****

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

I could not take it anymore I stood up, pulled her out of the room and pushed her against the wall.

**BPOV**

Emmett smashed his lips on mine. I opened my mouth and our tongue entangled with each other. I pulled away to breath but Emmett's lips just moved to my neck. His big hands found their way to my ass and he squeezed. He pulled me so close that I could feel his well endowed member on my thigh. I put my hands on his naked chest and pinched his nipples. He moaned loudly. I was just about to suggest that we go to his room when Alice interrupted us.

" Hey horny toads we are about to play truth or dare and the girls need to change so Emmett let go of her ass."

We pulled away reluctantly.

"We WILL finish this later." I whispered.

Alice pulled me into her room and I put my pj's on. It consisted of a white shirt with black sleeves that said 'dance sing sleep', really short pink juicy shorts, and pink and black slippers. Rose and Alice surprisingly had the same exact pjs as me except Roses was yellow and Alice's was green. We all went downstairs and sat on our man's laps. I still can't believe that Emmett is my man.

"Those pj's are so sexy on you" he whispered and nipped my ear. I shivered. Alice squealed

"Let's get started."


	5. Truth or Dare

**EMPOV**

I was getting a huge hard on from Bella. Everyone was sitting in a circle. Alice spoke up.

"Ok I will go first. Rose, truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Where was the weirdest place that you and Edward had sex"

"I'd have to say church." Everyone just yelled "ewww" or "gross"

"Shut up. Bella, truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Bitch. How many times have you had sex."

"Twice and yes with the same guy." I was suddenly jealous. I am guessing that she this and she leaned in and whispered.

"Don't worry baby. At least now you don't have to be gentle with me. Oh and I also have some things that I want to show you." Then she licked my earlobe. I was about to explode. She was driving me insane! I cannot wait until I get her inside my room.

"Ok ummmm…..Edward truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you not to touch Rose for a week she can touch you though." Edward face turned as white as a ghost.

"I think it is time we stop playing." Everyone agreed and went up to their rooms.

When me and Bella walked into my room she automatically pushed me against the door. She crashed her lips to mine. I licked her lip begging for entrance and she accepted. She tasted so good like strawberries and vanilla. Too soon she pulled away. I was about to protest but then she pushed me on the bed and said, "I told I have some things to show you." She took off her shirt and pants revealing a black lace panty set and a playboy bunny belly ring.

"Damn" I whispered.

She just smiled and slowly took of her bra revealing a butterfly on her left breast. She ran her hands down her body and slowly slid of her underwear.

"Oh my god"

She was shaved and had a piercing. I couldn't take anymore I quickly took my clothes off and grabbed her by the waist. I was just about to touch her when she said.

"No foreplay. I need you now"

She did not have to tell me twice. I laid her on her back and plunged inside of her. We both let out extremely loud moans.

"Uhh…..so…..tight."

"Faster Em, harder." I obliged. All of a sudden she pushed on my chest. I looked at her confused. She just smirked and put both of her legs on both sides of her head. I am so glad she is flexible. This position gave me deeper access. It felt so good. It did not last long and soon we released.

"Goodnight Emmet, I love you"

"Love you too Bells"

We drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and an empty space beside me. I put some pants and a shirt on and went downstairs. When I went downstairs I saw Edward and jasper staring at something so I looked to see what it was. Holy shit! Bella had on the sexiest outfit. She had on a color block halter top, really short tight jean shorts, and red pumps(outfit on profile). I was drooling. All of a sudden the girls turned on Starstrukk and started dancing.

**Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]**

Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]

Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now

L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
Cause it's the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce 

I fuckin love this girl


	6. Monday

**I am so sorry guys. I was so busy with school that I left you guys hangin. Well now it is break and I am ready to write. Hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV** On Sunday we received the information for the music week. Every day we would go into school at 10 am so that we could have rehearsing time. We would go home right after the last performance. Each day had a genre theme. The schedule was:

Monday: Rock

Tuesday: Hip hop

Wednesday: Country

Thursday: Pop

Friday: Sexy

I don't know how the other group is going to pull off that last one. Our team already had this in the bag. There was not going to be any teachers or parents there so we can cuss or be as sexy as we want to be. Me and Emmett were reading the flyer when he came up with an awesome idea.

"Hey babe," he said, "why don't we have a theme week for our sex life"? I smiled so wide that the corners of my mouth reached my ears.

"That is an awesome idea baby". So we laid there making up themes for each day. We came up with:

Monday: Nurse/Patient

Tuesday: Genie/Master

Wednesday: Stripper/Client

Thursday: Student/Teacher

Friday: Surprise

All of this planning was making us extremely horny. I pushed him down on the bed and started sucking on his neck and gyrating my hips.

"Fuck baby," he moaned. His hands roamed from my shoulder blades all the way down to my ass. He squeezed it tightly. I moaned. I was about to remove his shirt when hyper ass Alice barged through the door.

"Ok, sexy time is over. Us girls need to rehearse our first song that is without the guys and you cannot see it." I gave Emmett one last kiss and reluctantly went with Alice and the girls to rehearse.

"By the way Bella, I talked to Charlie and he agreed to let you stay here for the whole week even though my parents won't be here." My jaw dropped.

"How did you swing that," I asked.

"Yah Alice because I know my parents did not give in that easily especially since you are with Jasper," said Rose curiously.

"I have my ways she replied," she said. We all laughed. When we arrived at the studio that we reserved for the whole week we started rehearsing. Alice was drums, Rose was guitar, and I was lead vocals. By the time we finished we were all exhausted. When we went home, I climbed in bed with Emmett and let sleep envelop me.

When I woke up the next day Emmett was not there. I started panicking until I saw the note he left.

_Hey baby,_

_I am sorry I was not there when you woke up but Alice said that we had to go to school before you so we would not see your outfits. I bet you are going to look super sexy. I can't wait to see you. _

_Love,_

_Emmett_

_PS: I can't wait for tonight:_

I smiled then kissed the note. Rose and Alice randomly barged into the room ready to play Bella Barbie. We all had our hair straight and down. Rose and Alice had smoky eyes and pink lip gloss while I had smoky eyes too but bright red lip gloss. Our outfits were similar except mine was red and black while theirs was pink and black. (Outfits on Profile). We all had on trench coats so that when we went to school no one would see our outfits including the guys. We all went to the car and drove to school. When we arrived at school, I saw the guys waiting for us. We smiled, got out of the car, and walked toward our men.

"Hey Em," I said giving him a kiss. We were about to deepen it when the announcer called us backstage for the performance. We had let the other group go before us just so we can make a fool out of them. This is going to be fun.

**EMPOV**

Jasper, Edward, and I were sitting in the front row where the guys on the other group were sitting. We were waiting for the opposite group to start. Edward leaned over to tell Jasper and I something.

"How much you want to bet that Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya are going to pick some Avril Lavigne song," he said. We all started laughing. When the three girls came out, I thought I was going to throw up. They had these extremely tight leather shorts that showed there camel toes, black leather bras, and thigh high leather boots. Can you say major sluts? They did not even have any instruments. This is going to be horrible. The music started while Tanya started to sing and the other girls started to dance.

**(All)** **Lauren**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I could be your girlfriend **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I want to be your girlfriend **

**You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious **

**I think about you all the time you're so addictive **

**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious **

**And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess **

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)**

**She's like so whatever **

**You could do so much better **

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I could be your girlfriend **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I want to be your girlfriend **

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me **

**And even when you look away I know you think of me **

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear **

**Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear **

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)**

**Because...**

**She's like so whatever **

**And you could do so much better **

**I think we should get together now **

**And that's what everyone's talking about **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I could be your girlfriend **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**(Uh)**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger **

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better **

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in **

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? **

**(Uh)**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger **

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better **

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in **

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? **

**Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)**

**I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)**

**No way, no way (No way)**

**I think you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**(No way, no way) **

**Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)**

**I know that you like me **

**No way, no way (No way)**

**No, it's not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**(No way, no way)**

**(Hey hey!)**

**Hey, hey, you, you **

**I don't like your girlfriend (No way!) **

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one (Hey!) **

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way) **

**(Hey hey!)**

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I know that you like me (Now way!) **

**No way, no way **

**No, it's not a secret (Hey!) **

**Hey, hey, you, you (No way)**

**I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way) **

**Hey, hey!**

At the end people were clapping reluctantly. That was horrible. Our girls were up next. It took a little while because the instruments had to be set up. When they walked onstage my jaw dropped down to my feet. Bella looked so sexy. She had on a mid tube top with red lining and a silver skull, a leather red and black mini skirt, knee high red and black boots, and a bellybutton ring with two red roses on it. Good god I just want to take her now. Alice was on drums, Rose was on guitar, and Bella was the lead singer. Us guys looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing. We faced the stage when the music started.

**(Verse 1)  
Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm**

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

(Verse 2)  
Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

(Bridge)  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)  
What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

Everyone stood up and clapped. They won the first round. Everyone went home but me and the guys went to lunch first so that Bella could get ready for tonight. When I walked in the door of the house Rose and Alice were dressed as secretaries much to Jasper and Edward's likings.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Dr. Swan is waiting for you," she said with a smirk. I walked into the office in our house to find Bella sitting in the desk chair with a clipboard.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, it seems you have been having some erectile dysfunction and I am here to fix that. Now first let me check your vitals."

When she stood up I tried unsuccessfully to not moan. She had on a light blue nurse outfit and white platform boots (outfit on profile). She walked up to me and ripped my shirt open. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. She put the stethoscope up to my chest and told me to breath. I was getting impatient and my guess is so was she because she pushed me on the chair and pulled my pants and boxers off.

"It seems we fixed part of your problem but it seems we have another." With that she engulfed me in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down. All of a sudden she started taking all of me in her mouth.

"Fuck Bells how do you do that," I moaned. She looked up and smiled.

"I have not gag reflex." Oh shit. She kept deep throating me until I came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop. I was about to return the favor but she pushed my hands away.

"This is about you not Me." she said. She straddled me and slammed down hard onto me. She bounced up and down at a fast pace. I grabbed her ass to steady her. The only sounds that were heard were grunts, moans, and skin slapping. We were both close.

"Damn Bella. That feels…ugh…so…..ugh… good. I'm close baby." I said between moans. She just moaned. I started thrusting up faster. Bella rode out her orgasm.

"Come on baby. Cum in my hot, wet pussy." That pushed me over the edge and I released inside of her. I carried her to the bedroom and we fell asleep without another word.


End file.
